Premonition of a Storm
by seraphim.159
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are known as the best of friends… yet Mikan knows that she does not look at Natsume the way he looks at her. For him, she's only a mere best friend—nothing less and nothing more. Mikan's greatest heartbreak came when Natsume told her that he already confessed to his greatest crush—the slut of the Academy. What's happening now? Read and find out.


_**Hi, everyone! This is seraphim.159 and this is my first time ever writing in Fan Fiction. Forgive me for the errors! Please support my story! ^_^ **_

**Entry No. 1**

_January 3, 20xx_

"_Yes, I am already dating Luna. What's the matter, Polka?"_

_That was probably the worst thing I've ever heard in my life. Imagine, hearing the person you love tell you that they are already dating someone else and it is not you. It really hurts, doesn't it? That's what I'm experiencing now. But what can I do? I'm only his best friend, she is his girlfriend. As if I would ever stand a chance._

_Hello everyone, I am Mikan Azumi Sakura Yukihira. Long name, isn't it? But I choose to use 'Sakura' as my surname when I go to school. This is my first time writing a diary so I'm kinda self-conscious in writing this because I'm not really good in grammars or any of those sorts. Anyway, the person I was referring as my 'best friend' is a guy named Natsume Hyuuga. He's a really handsome guy—with tantalizing crimson eyes and messy raven hair, he's just like a modern Adonis. Maybe that's why every girl in the academy chose him as their prey because of his 'rare handsomeness'. But there's no way I'd ever tell him that! His head can grow to the size of the Milky Way if I tell him that._

_You might be wondering why he calls me 'Polka'… Oh, this is so embarrassing! But anyway, I'll tell you the real reason behind the name calling…_

_Natsume Hyuuga is a big pervert! I don't know how but he always manages to know my panty pattern __**every freaking day**__. He would always tell me that I was the one who __**showed**__ it and he __**didn't peek**__ at it because it is so childish. What's wrong with polka-dots and strawberries anyway?!_

_Anyway, I have to get going. It's almost my sleep time and I have to follow it because I know that if I won't, I'll be left with no television and computer for the rest of the week. It feels relieving to finally release all my problems and to a document at that. Well, enough with the chit-chat. Bye-bye for now._

_Love, _

_M.S_

**Entry No. 2**

_January 12, 20xx_

_Hi there! It's been a while since I've written here. A lot of things have happened during those days I was busy enough; unable to write any of those juicy events. Anyway, it all began this last Tuesday. Anna, Nonoko and Permy invited me to the mall to buy __**things**__ such as accessories and etc… Hotaru denied my request even though I practically begged on my knees to her just to make her come with us. But, I failed as you can see… I even got three humps on the head for __**humiliating**__ her… But, hey, don't judge Hotaru! That's just how she shows how much she loves me. Great, isn't it? But of course, that's not the only thing that has happened! I and Luna accidentally bumped in the mall. Well, as expected, she's with __**you-know-who**__—I'm not talking about Voldemort, okay?—I think they're having their date in the mall… Geez, why do they have to choose that day to go lovey-dovey? Don't they realize that they're making all the singles around them green with jealousy? Wait… I'm the only one in the group who is still single. Anna has Kitsu, Nonoko with Yuu and Permy with Koko. Hotaru has Ruka as her boyfriend, too—don't ask how such an impossible thing happened—Anyway… yeah, I know… It sucks to be single, right? Don't worry, Mikan! You'll find your soul mate one day! That's for sure! Sigh, all these pep talks seem to not work on me… What's the matter with me? Natsume asked me if I was alright because I keep on spacing out. So, being the cheerful best friend, I had to go with the flow so I told him that I'm alright… even though it really hurt seeing them flirting and all. We continued roaming around the mall for about an hour and after I saw them __**making out**__ in a corner, I wasn't able to focus at all and excused myself, saying that I don't feel okay so I need to go home. My friends- were worried about me- told me it's fine but Natsume being Natsume, being busy with his girlfriend, just gave me a pat in the head and told me to take care on the way home. So much for a best friend… Is he that busy to be unable to escort me back home? It's not like I need to be escorted or something… Screw it! You know what; I'm beginning to think that their relationship would end __**my **__friendship with Natsume. Yes, __**my. **__He's on his own now. I won't bother them._

_Love,_

_M.S_

**Entry No. 3**

_January 19, 20xx_

_One week._

_One week since I've updated you. Sigh. I guess I'm just too busy to be able to tell you about all those events that kept on bothering me. I just hate Luna. But I won't let Natsume know. He might get angry. Every freaking day, she would find a chance to flirt with Natsume openly. And he didn't even do anything! He just sat there and not paying attention to what his girlfriend was doing to him. It's so disgusting, seeing Luna sitting on Natsume's lap every lunch makes me puke all my food all over her. Not only that. She gave me an ultimatum. Do you know what she did? She freaking told Natsume to __**not come with me anymore.**__ Ugh! I'm so frustrated when I heard that from Permy—she's a gossip girl so she knows everything. And you know what Natsume did? __**He followed her wish**__. That retard, I thought he was a genius. Just because she ordered him, he would do her bidding. What is he, a dog? I swear, that woman is changing him. He's no longer the Natsume Hyuuga who was supposed to be a caring best friend to me. Where he has gone to? I don't know. Even though I was just watching by the sidelines, I can no longer see my best friend. All I see is a doting boyfriend to that Luna Koizumi. Don't get me wrong. He's setting a very good example of a boyfriend but what he does is going way overboard. I don't know what to do with him anymore. Yesterday, Friday, was supposed to be our movie night, where we sleepover in each other's room and watch a movie until we fall asleep. But guess what, he forgot all about it. Aunt Kaoru saw me this morning and asked me why I didn't come yesterday. I don't know if she knows about Natsume having a girlfriend so being the good friend I am, I just told her that I had to do a lot of assignments. She understood and just told me to come the next Friday for the movie night. I'm afraid that won't come true… Natsume is busy with Luna. Now, I just have to focus on my studies, nothing else._

_I'm glad that I don't have any distractions anymore._

_Love,_

_M.S_

**Entry No. 4**

_January 24, 20xx_

_This is so irritating. These past few days, I wasn't able to sleep because I keep on thinking about my deteriorating relationship with Natsume. Seriously, the small gap we used to have because of our differences turned into a distance of miles. I'm really tired… It's already 2:30 in the morning here and I badly need to sleep. Or else I'll end up inside the clinic. By the way, tomorrow is our movie night. I don't know if he still remembers._

_That's it for now. I'll talk with you soon. I promise._

_Love,_

_M.S_

**Entry No. 5**

_February 1, 20xx_

_Remember what I told you before about landing into the school clinic? I did. I can't help it. I was too sleepy to walk by the hallway. I was lucky enough that Yuu was with me since we met at the gate so when I fell unconscious, he was the one who brought me to the clinic. I was excused the whole day and was sent home by lunch. The girls were really worried about my well-being that they all had to accompany me back. Even Hotaru came with us. Although she remained a stoic face, I can see her eyes filled with worry. I was so happy that my best friend cares for me. And about Natsume? He was nowhere to be seen. The guys wanted to look for him but I told them not to. He might be busy with his __**darling Luna**__ again. I told you I don't want to be a bother, right? Anyway, after they sent me home, they returned to school. Aunt Kaoru must have seen me being helped by my friends. That's why after they were gone, she rushed to me and asked me what happened. The conversation went on like this:_

_She : Mi-chan, what happened to you?_

_Me : Nothing much, Auntie. I just had anemia. The doctor told me to rest for the day._

_She : Does your mother know about this?_

_Me : I haven't called her yet. Can you please tell her later, Auntie? I don't have the energy to message her._

_She : Of course. How come you had anemia, anyway?_

_Me : Lack of sleep._

_She : But why?_

_Me : Just… thinking about some things._

_She : I see. Where is Natsume, by the way? He wasn't with you earlier._

_Me : Huh…? He's just… busy I guess. You know, being the honor student he is._

_She : Hmmm… You're right. But that doesn't mean that he can just leave you._

_Me : It's all right, Auntie. I'm used to it._

_She : What do you mean by that, Mi-chan?_

_Me : Nothing, Auntie. Just forget about it._

_She : Okay… Are you going to the movie night tomorrow?_

_Me : I… I don't know. I'll try though._

_She : Okay. _ _I bet you're hungry. Want me to make you your favorite strawberry shortcake?_

_Me : Sure! Thanks, Auntie._

_-end of conversation-_

_That very moment I was talking with Auntie Kaoru, I can't help but feel guilty. How many times have I lied to her about Natsume? Anyway, I know that she is getting suspicious with the turn-out of events. Usually, I would be very excited when it comes to our movie nights but as seen in the conversation we just had, she definitely found it suspicious. I just hope that she won't ask Natsume. Or else I'll be in one whole hell of a crap._

_Love,_

_M.S_

**Entry No. 6**

_February 14, 20xx_

_Oh, why don't you look at that? It's Valentine's Day. Such a wonderful day, isn't it? NOT. First of all, I don't think it's a very good day. How weird… I used to be the most excited person in the world when it comes to Valentine's Day but now, it feels as if the whole world is lying above my shoulders. Sigh. I'm currently here in the classroom writing up my… sixth (?) entry of this diary. Remember when I told you that I'm writing it a word document? I actually transferred it to this really cute pink notebook with a lock. Please don't find it weird. I mean, I'm still a girl so I… the heck..? Why am I rambling here? Anyway, since it's Valentine's Day today, all of my classmates are currently outside having the time of their lives with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Even Natsume's fan girls… it seems as if they already moved on. Ever since Luna became Natsume's girlfriend, none of his fan girls dared to even stand five meters from him. Even Permy wasn't able to do so… weird for a stubborn girl like her, don't you think so? I really feel bad about it... back then, when I was with Natsume, they just wouldn't leave us alone. But when it comes to Luna, they would never even dare to take a step forward. Well, she is their Queen Bee after all, so might as well follow what she wishes. That is, if you don't want to be banished from their beloved Natsume-Ruka fanclub. She is their president, by the way. Permy quitted after she realized that she loves our goofy mind reader named Kokoro Yome. But she's still a hard core supporter of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub, even if by the sidelines. I heard that she's planning to make a fanclub for me and Natsume but I already told her to dismiss the thought before Natsume hears._

_Hey, I know that I should be happy and all but that doesn't mean that I have to go all out of my way just to have that kind of fanclub... Natsume and I aren't even an item... YET._

_Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh. What have I written? God, no matter how badly I want to erase that sentence, I can't... the page is too precious! It has this really cute design that I'm quite fond of and seeing an erasure in that very same page makes me feel sad, thinking that maybe the diary would feel depressed if I stained even one single page of hers… come to think of it, I still don't have a name for it... might as well think about it later._

_Gosh, now that I think about it, I always have the habit of straying away from the main topic. Anyway, yesterday, I called my friends and asked them if we could make our honmei together. Of course, with them thinking that we can bond with each other, they quickly agreed. After they arrived, we decided to go the supermarket to buy the materials and ingredients needed. We started baking after we arrived back at home. Truth to be told, I can handle making desserts all by myself, especially if it is for Valentine's. But with the situation I am currently in now, I might ACCIDENTALLY put something poisonous over dear Koizumi's beautiful cupcake._

_It's not like I wanted to make the cupcake, it's just that I don't want her to be left out in such a wonderful day just because I didn't give her any sweets for the event. I don't want Natsume to know that I'm holding a grudge against Luna._

_Oh fudge! I can hear footsteps from the hallway towards our classroom! And voices… Ohmigosh, those are Anna and Nonoko! I need to hide this thing immediately! Anyway, this is so far the longest entry I've written so… yeah. I have to go for now! I'll talk to you soon! I'll also think of a name for you!_

_Love,_

_M.S_

**Entry No. 18**

_March 5, 20xx_

_Dear Seraphim,_

_Hello there! I really missed writing here in your pages and all… I know I've written here last Sunday but it can't be helped! I have grown to love this diary. I don't know why but I can find my source of comfort here, even without my friends or Natsume by my side. I can still pour out my emotions without letting anyone see other than you._

_Sera- chan, you know, while I'm writing this, my tears are flowing from my eyes. I don't know why but no matter what I do, it just won't stop. I didn't mean to walk by them during that time. If only I could bring back time, I would bring it back to the time before I decided to buy at the convenience store and pass by the playground. It really hurts seeing them together._

_You do know who I am talking about, right?_

_Yes, I saw Luna and Natsume, kissing by the swings where I and Natsume used to sit and play. It really crushed my heart. I wished I never went there. Maybe if I haven't, then my mind and heart would still be at peace. Then maybe I would have forgotten all my feelings for him. But, NO. It just wouldn't disappear. During that time when I saw them kissing, right here in my mind and heart, I'm deeply wishing it was me whom he was hugging, the one whom he was kissing passionately. But God just won't give me what I wish. There I was, standing by the shadow of a tree, watching them in the sidelines as my tears ran freely on my face._

_Without any second thought, I immediately dashed my way back to my house. I can't bear seeing them like that! Why? Why? Why? Why must I feel this?! What have I done in order for me to receive such a punishment? Did I do something wrong? Tell me!_

_All I want is a peaceful life… Please, even just for a while, give me that moment…_

_Love,_

_M.S_

**Entry No. 30**

_April 6, 20xx_

_Dear Seraphim,_

_Two days ago was Luna Koizumi's birthday party. Of course, being the plastic bitch and stuck-up whore she was, she invited the whole city. Crazy, isn't it? Anyway, I was planning to reject the __**offer**__but Hotaru blackmailed me into going there so do I have a choice? When Anna, Nonoko and Permy heard from Hotaru that I'm going (forced), they got excited and dragged me to the mall and we went shopping for the dresses we are supposed to wear._

_They let me try a red sexy dress but I said an immediate no. Why? Because I know that I would look like a slut if I wore that. Perhaps it would suit Luna if she's the one who wore it. Anyway, they told me that I look nice with it because it showed my curves but I just rejected it. The girls were disappointed by my decision but just gave up on the idea and browsed for more clothes. I went on my separate way and told them I'll be right back. _

_I went to the farthest part of the store and something caught my eye. It was a light pink chiffon dress that ends a few inches above the knee. It has a sweetheart neckline and a dark pink ribbon in the waistline. The skirt was kind of glittering because of the specks of silver dust that was scattered all over the pink skirt. I might have stayed there staring at it for quite some time that the girls just had to fetch me. They turned their eyes to the dress I'm eyeing on and they widened. They squealed loudly which made me get out of my trance as they grabbed the dress and pushed me inside the dressing room. They told me to try the dress and I did. _

_When I went out, they all gawked at me before dispersing into the other parts of the shop. They were carrying some shopping bags and when they went back to me, they asked, "What are you still doing there, Mikan? Won't you buy that?" So I did. The next day, they went over my house early in the morning— EARLY as in 10:00 in the morning. Hey, don't get me wrong but I always sleep until 12 so being awoken at 10 is rather early for me. I almost went hysterical about their sudden appearance but I was dumped inside the bathroom. Having no choice, I took a bath and went out looking refreshed. They served me breakfast and made me eat in a fast manner. About 2:00 then, they started to gather their make-ups and made me sit in front of my make-up table while facing the mirror._

_They had finished torturing me by 5:00. God, those were the worst two hours of my life. They almost killed me when they suggested that they will pull all my hair out. Anyways, after the makeover, they told me to wear the dress I bought the other day. After I did, they made me wear matching light pink stilettos. They even gave me a necklace with a sakura pendant and a pair of earrings shaped like Sakura petals. They squealed loudly and gushed something about "artwork" then they pulled a body length mirror and made me face my reflection._

_My eyes widened when I saw her, I mean myself. I just can't believe that it was me. After all, I rarely touch make up and never did it cross my mind to wear any of those accessories that are displayed on my makeup table. I turned to thank the girls but they were busy attending for themselves so I thought that I'll just thank them later. Another two hours until the other girls were done. I admit the three of them look totally gorgeous! Anna, Nonoko and Permy were wearing hot pink dress, powder blue dress and emerald-green dress respectively, almost having the same design as mine except that Anna's has a single strap on her right shoulder, Nonoko's has a shimmery blue scarf and Permy's has a green rose choker. All of their hairs were done greatly. We were admiring each others look when we heard a honk outside. There outside were Yuu, Koko, Kitsu and Ruka standing outside a black limousine. They look really handsome in their suits. We waved at them and told them to wait for a bit before we got our purses and walked outside the house. __(A/N: Mikan and the others are rich people and Mikan is staying in a mansion along with her maids. Her parents are in London. That's why she's alone in her mansion.)__ I noticed that the guys and the girls were having match outfits: Koko is to Permy, Yuu is to Nonoko, Kitsu is to Anna and Ruka is to Hotaru. Hotaru is already inside the limo when we arrive. She was wearing purple chiffon tube dress and purple matching stilettos. The dress might be simple but she really look s great in it. We drove to our destination for about an hour and a half. Luna's villa must have been really far. I know that we are totally late._

_When we arrived, __**fashionably late**__, as Permy calls it, I noticed that every person's eyes were on us. God, are we that ugly that they have to gawk on us? I can hear Luna ranting about her stupendous riches but when she realized no one was listening to her, she turned to us, the persons responsible for stealing her guests' attention. I could see her face harden as soon as she noticed it was us. She angrily walked to our direction as the crowd parted, making a way for her. I noticed that Natsume was following her trail, looking as bored as ever. I guess he must have dozed off somewhere and was disturbed by the commotion. He really looks dashing with that American suit he was wearing that time, I had to try my best not to ogle at him._

_I don't know what happened but I really noticed that as his relationship with Luna stays longer, the more our friendship is left forgotten. I don't even know what to call him now… Should I see him as my best friend, or a friend? Because from what I've observed, it seems as though he has forgotten all of our traditions. No more movie nights… no more monthly reunions… no more weekend bonding… they're all gone and forgotten. Sometimes, I think that maybe Natsume has also forgotten me, my existence, for his girlfriend. But I can't blame Luna, she might be a bitch and all, but I know that she loves Natsume… maybe even more than I do. I don't know._

_Hours after our arrival, we kept moving to and fro from the dance floor and our table. I've been constantly asked by other guys to dance with them, and I just couldn't refuse them. I got tired after dancing with 15(?) different guys so I decided to drink some punch I left on the table earlier. I was drifting into my world when I felt someone tap me softly on the shoulder. I thought it was another guy but when I faced the annihilator, I was surprised to come face-to-face with crimson eyes._

_Natsume has his hand laid out for me to take, as if asking me to dance. I tried to reject him in my head but it just won't work. So in the end, I danced with him. Sera-chan, if only you were there, you would definitely hear the sound of my heart beat. Our dance was so slow; it was like the most wonderful moment ever. But of course, Luna just had to make a scene by __**accidentally**__ throwing her glass of wine in my direction. Luckily, Natsume took reflex action and managed to push me away from him as the glassware fell and broke into hundreds of pieces. I think, a shard of the broken glass got its way to Luna's toe and pierced her. She yelped in pain and started dramatizing until Natsume took her and left for her room. Seeing that I am also responsible, I decided to follow them as soon as I saw that they turned a corner. But much to my surprise, I saw them in the balcony, basking under the moonlight, kissing so passionately. I felt a tear escape my eye so I just hurried downstairs and made my way outside the villa. I called my driver and told him to pick me up. After waiting for some time, he finally arrived and I asked him to speed up because I was sleepy. While on the way, I texted the Hotaru and the others to inform them of my sudden disappearance. It was a good thing that they understood me or else I would be left to explain when we go back to school._

_Sera-chan, what should I do? Loving Natsume brought me thousands of pain… pain that I wasn't able to handle. Should I just give up on him? Haha… maybe I should… After all, this love was unrequited and there's no way it will be ever reciprocated. Maybe… I should do it. It's for the best, anyway._

_Love,_

_M.S_

**Entry No. 44**

_June 14, 20xx_

_Dear Seraphim,_

_Today was quite tiring… I had to run a lot around the campus because my fan boys kept on following me everywhere I go. I had to pay Hotaru 1000 yen for saving me away from them. When did this start, anyway?_

_Well, all of these began just last month, after Luna's birthday party. Apparently, most of the Academy's students were invited in the event so it means that all of the boys were also there (As to how? One answer: Girls). When I asked their leader, Kakinouchi Kyosuke-kun, as to why they are stalking me, they said that they formed the "Mikan-sama Fan Club" after they saw me in the party. I thought it was kind of weird but since I don't want them to get in trouble, I didn't fuss about it anymore._

_Also, Natsume and I are finally drifting apart. He was doing his best to avoid me and to make sure that we are not in the same group or team during any activities. It really hurts seeing him doing it and I know that even though Luna is telling him to just team up with me, she is secretly enjoying the attention Natsume was giving her._

_Sera-chan, maybe it's better if I just give up. What's there to wait when the person you are waiting for has someone he was waiting for as well?_

_P.S. Someone gave me a love letter and I'm hoping to read it after I finish here… I wonder who he could be._

_Love,_

_M.S_

**Entry No. 50**

_June 20, 20xx_

_Dear Seraphim,_

_Today, someone confessed to me. He said his name was Ryuu Kinousuke. Truth to be told, I kind of like him. He's really nice and sweet. He is everything a girl like me could wish for. I learned from his confession that he has liked me for a year already but he hid it from me because he didn't want me to notice his feelings. Well, I was really busy thinking of my feelings and Natsume so it might be the reason why I haven't recognized his existence until now._

_Anyway, he told me not to rush things. He even said in a very princely way, "I don't want the person I like be troubled." Awwwww, he was so sweet~ and we're not even that close yet! I was glad when he said that. I honestly was confused as to what answer I should give him. Hey, the confession was impromptu to begin with and everything was unplanned so don't blame me for the late reaction._

_He told me he'd wait for my answer on until Saturday. That's two days from now. He said he'd like for us to meet at the café in Central Town. I'm kind of familiar with the café he was talking about so I knew where to go. Before we parted ways, he asked me if he can bring me home but I refused since I never really properly told the girls about Ryuu-kun's confession thingy. He looked sad when I said he can't but he immediately hid it from me and we bid good bye._

_By the way, remember the love letter? It turns out to be Ryuu-kun as the sender. Now, all that's left is for my decision. Ne, Sera-chan, what do you think should I answer? I'm really troubled right now… I guess I'll talk it out with the girls. They might give me some advices. There's Permy, after all. I'm sure she'll give me loads of stuff – I mean information. Love is her area of expertise as far as I know._

_I best am gone now. I need to ask the girls before they proceed to their beauty sleeps._

_P.S. I know their sleeping schedule so if I don't hurry, they'll sleep on me._

_Love,_

_M.S_


End file.
